Will You Marry Me
by Shiego627
Summary: Hey everyone I'm back and this is a little song one-shot for Mellie so please R&R


**Hi everyone I thought I should also make a Mellie song one-shot for the Mellie lovers so enjoy and this is going to be Manny asking Ellie to marry him. And a little bit of Diego and Sid.**

* * *

><p>Sid and the possums just came back from eating their food and going back to help Manny in asking Ellie to marry him and it took five days to convince Crash and Eddie to let Manny marry Ellie and asking Diego to join in.<p>

When they came back to see Manny pacing back and forth and Diego watching him on his rock.

"Manny, buddy you can do it" Sid said trying to help his moody mammoth friend.

"No I can't do it…she might reject me…even if she's my girlfriend" Manny said to Sid and Diego rolled his eyes.

"Come on Manfred it took you five days to convince us to marry our sister don't make us change our minds" Eddie said with Crash nodding.

"And it also took you guys to convince me to join in" Diego said annoyed that he got drag into something…don't get him wrong he is happy that Manny has a girlfriend but he didn't meant that he would help him marring her.

"Oh come on Diego we're going to need you in this" Sid said patting his saber friend's back.

"But I also have to give her a gift with a proposal" Manny said to them.

"Oh what are you going to do make her a song" Diego said frustrated when he noticed that everyone was staring at him with happy faces and he knew what it is.

"Oh no" Diego said worriedly when they huddled up making their plan for tonight.

* * *

><p>Six hours past and they were ready…Crash and Eddie we're in charge of making Ellie to go the place.<p>

"Boys, where are we going?" Ellie aid excited to what her adopted possum brothers were doing.

"You'll see" Crash said and Ellie stare at them when they reach the place was some kind of party with everyone in.

"What is going on?" Ellie ask when she saw Manny on a stage with Diego and Sid **(I know that Manny isn't that much a great singer but hey he's a character).**

"Manny?" Ellie ask when he started to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Manny: <strong>A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head

When I think of all the years I wanna be with you

Wake up every morning with you in my bed

That's precisely what I plan to do

And you know one of these days when I get my money right

Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life

We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush

But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

Singing

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie was surprise that her boyfriend was asking her to marry her with a song.<strong>

**Crash and Eddie fist punch each other.**

* * *

><p><strong>Diego and Sid: <strong>Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

**Manny: **Oh, yeah

How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?

Baby I don't ever plan to find out

The more I look, the more I find the reasons why

You're the love of my life

You know one of these days when I get my money right

Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life

We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush

But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

And if I lost everything

In my heart it means nothing

'Cause I have you,

Girl, I have you

To get right down on bended knee

Nothing else would ever be better, better

That day when...

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie let a few joyful tears roll down her face.<strong>

* * *

><p>I'll say, "Will you marry me?"<p>

I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

(**Sid: **I'll get down on one knee)

**Manny: **I swear that I will mean it

I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

Got me singing

**Diego: **Ooh whoa ooh oh

Got me singing

**Sid: **Ooh whoa ooh oh

Would you marry me, baby?

**Manny, Diego and Sid: **Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

Ooh whoa ooh oh

**Manny: **A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head

When I think of all the years I wanna be with you

Wake up every morning with you in my bed

That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah.

* * *

><p>When the song ended everyone cheered for them and Ellie went up stage with Crash and Eddie.<p>

"So..." Manny said first while everyone in the place was waiting for what Ellie is going to say and Sid was crossing his fingers together.

Ellie looked at everyone first and took a deep breath.

"Yes!" Ellie said and she and Manny kissed **(I know it's impossible but hey it's a story) **everyone cheered for them and Crash and Eddie were crying.

Diego and Sid smiled at their mammoth friend.

* * *

><p>"Well he finally did it" Sid said to Diego.<p>

"Yep he did" Diego agreed.

It was quiet for two minutes when Sid spoke up again.

"It's your turn now Diego" Sid said and Diego stared at him.

"No" Diego said and Sid gave him a frown when it turn back to a smiley face.

"We'll see about that" Sid said with a bigger smile and Diego stared at him worriedly and Sid walked away.

"Dear God please help me" Diego said and came up to celebrate with his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada hope you all liked it and I will also update the new story too but I must finish my game first.<strong>

**Sarah: No start typing do that later or else I'll keep you up all night**

***Unika and Hedwig rolled their eyes***

***Shiego627 stares at first with an annoyed face and started typing***


End file.
